User talk:OmegaDragonite
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Zerefblack1! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Perchan/Newbies Beware page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 08:52, March 12, 2013 I'm acting as the voice of Per, who is in charge of slayers. You were linked to the Rules in your welcome message. In bold. "Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page." But, since you didn't click it, let me tell you the rule. 3.4: You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character ― This one has been a long time coming. Please, users, we need to see that our userbase is better than others, and as such, new users are not allowed to create a Slayer of any '''kind, '''Dragon, God, or new kinds of Slayer that exist on the fanon as their first magic. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. And, Per herself does not approve of you having a Slayer. This is our final word. Use other magic, there are plenty of other magics out there.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) No. We do not use canon names for fanon characters, especially the canon names of major characters. Using the name of the Big Bad for your character? No. Also, please learn to put infoboxes right. Another thing. You named the article "Zeref", but written in the trivia was data about "Royce". Please do not go stealing from other articles. A serious accusation this may be, but I am sensing much trouble in you.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Fine i'll leave ...Zerefblack1 (talk) 09:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Thank you for not causing an uproar.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:21, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my behavior earlier, I am completely stupid but this time I want to really contribute and do something original so I was thinking If you could give me some advice and guide me I would be happy. Zerefblack1 (talk) 15:48, April 12, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, I don't hold grudges to those who learn their lesson. I suppose I'll look forward to seeing what you'll do here in the future. Also. don't leave messages on your own talk page, just a heads up--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I'm not gonna eat you alive. Anyway, sure you can edit the Light Magic page! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:19, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Basically, anything that's canon and not a Lost Magic/Slayer Magic/Black Art is free to use. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:16, August 9, 2015 (UTC) WHOOPS LOL. I DIDN'T SEE YOUR LAST MESSAGE. I read it as "Light Magic" not "Light-Make" for a sec there. Sorry! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) So, me not get to use it? But me already made some cool techs in my headdddd The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 14:16, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I made a mistake lol. When I looked back at my talk page, I read you asking for "Light-Make" as "Light Magic." Of course you can use it :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:17, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Per-chan you made my day!! Yaay! If I weren't gay as hell, I'd totally kiss you :P actually I am bisexual, doesn't matter. I'd still kiss you anyways lol The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 14:19, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Yo Omeha its your go in Noir: A Deal with the Devil sooo post whenever --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 05:51, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:52, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can make an Acid Demon Slayer Magic. Just call it "Acid Demon Slayer Magic (Omega)" or something. Anyway for your question, I'm not really interested in Slayer Magics so I actually wouldn't know, but I'd probably choose Solar Dragon Slayer or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, bearrrryyyyyy much! 3 The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 03:03, August 16, 2015 (UTC) All you need to do is ask lol. Anyway, what element? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:32, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:30, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Your go again in the Noir rp thingy --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 00:40, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Mercury isn't an element. Well it's a periodic element lol, but not like a traditional fantasy element. Anyway, for the other two go ahead. Also, you can just use the Iron-Make page but if you're doing a Metal-Make page, try and make it different- maybe include all sorts of metals that haven't been already given molding magics? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:11, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Darkness/Shadow, the series pretty much treats it as the same thing; as do we. Hell I rewrote the Darkness Magic to pretty much say that some time ago I believe. But basically, as long as it's A) a traditional element in folklore and tales, and it has to be naturally occurring (venom is naturally occurring) B) consumable, it's generally okay in terms of slayer elements. Basically we've kinda noticed that Fairy Tail is basically a generic RPG in terms of what it defines as "elements". I did have a list of what is and isn't an element that the admins talked about. Would you like that so you know what is and isn't okay? Also, this is something I forgot to say is that if you have an element that can be extended into something else, then you can pretty much access that element as a secondary power. Like water > ice > mist, Sand and Fire dual-element can make glass, also any metal slayer can transform into nearly any type of metal or metallic substance. For example, if you have an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic you can have mercury as a sub ability. That pretty much doubles or triples what you can do. I'll give you permission for an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic and you can do that if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Yo its your go Omega in Noir rp --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:22, August 27, 2015 (UTC) The list is Fire/Flame/Heat, any type of metal (but you'll need to call it Iron _ Slayer Magic and just note that it uses a different type of metal), Wind/Sky/Air, Earth/Rock, Sand, Darkness/Shadow, Light/White/Holy, Diamond, Crystal, Blood, Water, Ice/Snow, Wood/Forest, Acid, Lightning, Lava/Magma, Poison, Solar, and Gas. Plus any combination of the above; as well as anything you can get from merging elements such as light + darkness = twilight, but they're sub abilities or the result of Dual-Element modes. Everything else is a no. Anyway, what exactly do you need help with regarding Iron DS? Also, sorry about that, go ahead with Wind God Slayer! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:08, August 27, 2015 (UTC) It's fine lol. We all love Slayers; just some people have a harder time admitting it than others. Yeah, you should just leave it called Iron DS. Anyway, I'd only advise to have two-four sub abilities on your Iron DS because frankly, it has a LOT of powers- you can do pretty much anything metal related with it as long as it's not something game-breaking or there's no plausible explanation for it. Also, you need to ask me about making Lost Magic. I'll let it slide now, but next time, come to me before making a page such as Inertia Magic. Yeah I know it's "yet to be identified as a true form of lost magic" but still lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Your go again in Noir --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 22:49, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Your go In Noir again :D --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 03:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the guild Alright your character's in. In regards to his backstory, he can be from before or after, Aether Cade took over as guild master due to his magic. Just don't make him a magical racist and I won't have any reason to remove him. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:38, August 31, 2015 (UTC) The original Dragon Slayers that controlled Dragon Gunfire despised regular humans and other mages, and thought themselves above everyone else. Aether does not believe in these short-sided ideals and went an entirely different way from his predecessors. So pretty much by racist, I meant that. Anyways I added your character. You're free to edit his part in the members section if and when he forms a team in the guild. I'll be holding an S-Class Promotional Trial after we gather more members. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:49, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Aether technically mastered and fused and two different Dragon Slayer Magics, so I don't see why he can't mentor Seraph. And I hope we get more guild members as well. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 06:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) If you want to, go ahead and translate his spells. I'd appreciate it. And I'll make sure to expand upon his abilities more. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 06:33, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I do like the translations, sorry for not telling you that. I'll choose the translation of Aether Cade that I prefer. Thank you. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:39, August 31, 2015 (UTC) First off, if you're making a new Molding Magic or Slayer Magic, you shouldn't restrict it to a specific set of people or person. Other users will want to use it as well. Anyway, onto the article itself, that's pretty much what I meant- you pretty much hit all the points for a solid molding magic spot-on. However, I'd limit each character to about four-five types of metals each, otherwise they'd be able to do pretty much anything. Anyway, it's pretty good. Nice work! (As a side note I'm gonna just advise that having two similar types of magic such as Wind Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic is pretty much useless, since most of the time you can do everything you want with one magic only if you're inventive enough, but that's just me, you don't really need to do that if you don't want to). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:49, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You can change it if you want; it's not really important unless the name has nothing to do with the element. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:11, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry!! Eeek sorry! Didn't mean to, just didn't see your messages (chat doesn't alert me when I get PM'd). Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 16:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Omega, I still want to rp, I just have gotten busy with other rps. I am telling you this just in case you thought I abandoned the rp. Plus I have had a writer's block. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:10, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Showdown Sure, let's do it. The reason I created Dragon Gunfire was to rp more often anyways. Personally since it's just going to be a sparring session, the only place we'd need to discuss is the location and title of the rp. I'm thinking one of Aether's islands for the battle. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:07, September 5, 2015 (UTC) So, like I said, I think the battle should take place on one of Aether's islands, as they wouldn't need to hold back or risk destroying something important. Also I think this should take place shortly after Seraph joins Dragon Gunfire, so Aether would feel more inclined to spar with him. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:48, September 5, 2015 (UTC) How about "Master and Student: Aether vs Seraph". Although if you've got any ideas I'd like to hear those before we pick I title. This is just something I came up with off the top of my head. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:26, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I like that first one. Let's use that. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:38, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I finished my first section. This is me beginning the setup for the fight. By the way, I noticed your yokai and that they're affiliated with Dragon Gunfire. Do you want me to add them to the guild member list? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:46, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I added my next part Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:28, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I've added my next part again. You can have first strike. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 14:55, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I just added Arc Net, and I never had it removed, but yeah I wouldn't mind you doing a translation for it. Also I just did my part of the rp. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:14, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, Aether just ramped things up. By the way, Aether can sense the most minute changes in magical energy, so I find it a little hard to believe he'd keep attacking clones. Plus he's got Dragon Slayer senses, and is a magical prodigy. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:08, September 6, 2015 (UTC) So my next section's done. Sorry about the steam explosion, I didn't know that was supposed to do damage. Changed/added a few things in with the new knowledge I have on your character. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I changed my stuff. I'm about to get rid of Aether's vibration magic as well. So, not trying to be rude, but in order to fit along with the removal of Aether's vibration magic you should probably change your part slightly as well. By the way, did you short out that Yokai stuff? It's probably none of my business, but I don't want you to get in trouble. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:11, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Alright, your turn. Personally I always found power struggles to look cool, but boiled down to nothing more than two guys trying to see which one can overpower the other. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:46, September 7, 2015 (UTC) You didn't discard those vines, did you? If they would've fallen off you would've needed to say it, otherwise my next move needs to be changed. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:12, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, since the vines are still there it's your move. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. Today was my first day of school this year and I needed to go to sleep early. And then I had band practice. I edited my last section so that it's more plausible for your gold dust spell, and hopefully what I did instead doesn't irritate you anymore. By the way, you gave me the idea with the mention of a statue. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:15, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright, just edited my last section and it is completely different now. When I saw you left me a message on my talk page I thought you'd be more upset about how I responded to your last attack. Instead, I learned some things, and you seemed more helpful than upset. Sorry if you were though. Anyways, hope that what I did instead was more acceptable. Also can you check some of the translations on Aether. I changed some names so pretty much all I did was rearrange kanji. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:47, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Omega, I just read your Nekomata page. I own the page Yōkai , so could you change it to demon or ask me permission please. Kasumi12346 (talk) 15:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Youkai Stuff Yo, Omega, I hear from Kasumi that you've been making use of her Youkai without permission, However, I feel there is a need for clarification. On your Nekomata page, is the youkai concept in play the same as Kasumi's, are you using her take on the creatures? Or, is this a matter of just using the same name for two different takes on a species? (With youkai being an actual thing in Japanese mythos, such a thing would be fine.) This is a serious matter and I want to get it cleaned up as soon as possible. 05:06:54 Sun For what it's worth, I wasn't bothered by your tone, you didn't need to apologize. Anyway, this is what I figured was the issue, a big misunderstanding. I'll talk to Kasumi and yes, you should put a note about this in the page's trivia section. With that said, this is done and we have clarity on the situation. 20:18:21 Sun Curious I don't know if I can reply to this message tonight if you reply fast. But would you like to co-own a S-Class character for my guild? I could make all the characters, but if I'm making all the stories and character than its boring. A writer needs to be surprised, and I nearly forgot I'm Td5.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC) This will be my last reply for today, where I'm at it's 10:36 pm need sleep, work 40 hours a week. If you want I would like his Apperance to be based of this image. . Plus the S-Classes of my guild all know a Lost Magic it works into the guild's history. Last thing their aren't any demons, or users of demonic magic or Curses in the guild. Other than those three things it's basically free reign. And if you decide to use that image. Than you can co-own the guild's Ace second only in Magic Power to the guildmaster Nikolai Ichor.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) You know, I was thinking this morning on my drive to work. It wasn't fair to ask you to make a S-Class Mage of my guild. My mages will be in a lot of stories and it's not fair to have you to make a character with my restrictions for my stories even as co-owned. I do thank you for your consideration. Now if you want you can make a regular character for the guild, cause I doubt they will have much story time. And go nuts on whatever magic you want for them.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:03, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Looks good so far! Anyway, you don't really need my permission to make places except alternate worlds. But make sure that stuff isn't too technologically advanced or has a ridiculous amount of people; also don't put a ton of strong guilds in it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:25, September 8, 2015 (UTC) You can make a regular character for the guild go wild.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) water dragon Do you think I could use your water dragon slayer magic and spells for a character?Lady Komainu (talk) 05:59, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Basically one of the guilds (possibly Dragon Gunfire) would end up fighting this dragon slayer during the war for Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc. And I tried looking her up, but couldnt find her on the wiki...Also, I have asked Per already, and she said that as long as I notify her before making a slayer, then I should be ok.Lady Komainu (talk) 17:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) So do you plan on making the dragon slayer girl? Since she is your character after all? Just let me know! Lady Komainu (talk) 04:00, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I created the page for Lyla Scott. I know you said you were going to be in charge of her history, so feel free to write that. I was thinking that she was captured by shattered dusk and brainwashed, rather than experimented on to become a second generation dragon slayer, like all the other dragon slayers. I also copied the water dragon slayer attacks straight from your page onto her magic section, just so youre aware. Feel free to change the picture as well if youd like. I will add the rest of her personality and appearance stuff later Lady Komainu (talk) 23:54, September 14, 2015 (UTC) What's Next Yeah, we're up for the Shattered Dusk stuff. We have enough members to make a team now. Also, I plan on doing a storyline were Dragon Gunfire goes to war with the city of Othrys. I need more members for its two major military groups first though. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:07, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah Vanaheimr and Othrys can be allied. The way I see it, Othrys would be receiving a military backing from them, supplying them with weapons and other war necessities. Also, could you make a character for either the Seven Titans of War, or the Cardinals? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:07, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Ok go ahead with your idea for the Cardinal of the North, but remember that each Cardinal used magic relatively themed towards their direction at an incredibly high level (guild ace level). For any references look at Hyperion Lucis or Rhea Kishiko. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:32, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok so I just looked at the page you created for Saiga Kinmichi, because I thought you might have already created him, and although he's not quite themed like Hyperion or Rhea that's fine. But in order to keep with the trend maybe you could add in some ice magic of some sort that he uses predominantly. I'll add him to the Cardinals page. Also add to his epithet list Northern Cardinal, and maybe a Titan of . Also when you get the chance, add a short description of Saiga on the members list for the Cardinals. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:38, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Showdown Issue Hey I was watching some Fairy Tail when I realized, we overlooked Dragon Slayer's motion sickness. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:59, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I was more so bringing it up as a joke. By the way did you get my earlier message about your Cardinal. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:00, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok that's fine, but are you going to add Northern Cardinal and Titan of Space to his alias list. In all honesty I wouldn't be asking you to do this, but Lady Komainu just did it with her Cardinal and mine follows the same mould, plus I think I'm OCD. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:21, September 15, 2015 (UTC) So I like that quote of yours. Also I didn't know you already created a similar magic to my Spectrum Eyes. Do you mind? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 11:26, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Lyla So here is how it breaks down. So Lyla is going to be one of the dragon slayers that we fight in the upcoming story Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc. The thing is, is that Shattered Dusk had been kidnapping skilled mages and turning them into second generation dragon slayers. They would then brainwash them to turn them into killing machines set on destroying all of Fiore. But since Lyla is a third generation dragon slayer, I was thinking tha Shattered Dusk saw the opportunity and just kidnapped her without performing the experiment (since she already has a lacrima inside her). They did however brainwash her and erase the person she was before, turning her into a killing machine. I do think that later on, if you wish to use her, you can simple write a story to tell how the brainwashing was reversed and how she turned back into her old self again. Make sense?Lady Komainu (talk) 14:07, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I think your idea works perfectly; that way she doesnt seem weak at all, and then when she recovers her sanity is when she can achieve dragon force and what not.Lady Komainu (talk) 02:44, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Which part of Lyla's character page am I writing again? I will be out of town this weekend, but I will do my best to write when I get back.Lady Komainu (talk) 14:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Anyway, on how to reduce the strain on using the magic, how about you draw in ambient eternano before casting the spell, which you spread throughout your body to reinforce it? Anyway, for improving it, I suggest, first, use the spell infobox, since simply manipulating magical energy can't really be considered a magic by itself; also it's pretty common. Also, I'd add on how to apply it to individual regions of the body. If you want my thoughts, it's actually pretty easy to utilize, but I'm glad there's a page now. You've detailed it quite well, too. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:39, September 17, 2015 (UTC) So what's your kik username??Lady Komainu (talk) 14:36, September 19, 2015 (UTC) A return I'm back from my unannounced hiatus, I apologize for the wait but I posted so its your go again. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 20:46, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ShatteredDusk Arc Yeah, I can wait until then. I guess Aether will team up with Marekō Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:21, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, if he hasn't appeared in any RPs or just hasn't used those magics, you can just remove them. Anyway, you could also use the Anti-Link to remove his magics as well. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:10, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Alternatively, since Anti-Link does put the character in a coma for around two hundred years, do you want me to make something up for you that'll safely remove his magic without him being in any real harm? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:00, September 22, 2015 (UTC) PS request I'll allow Shadow Lightning and i kinda like the name Dark Lightning over Hex-Lightning, HOWEVER if you want any of the forms need good reasons especially for the Phoenix Adscendence. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:45, September 22, 2015 (UTC) RP Your turn :3 User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:36, September 24, 2015 (UTC) William Seraph rp Sup Omega. I wondering if you'd like to do an rp with Seraph against my character William Harrison. He could return from his mission temporarily to give an in depth report about Othrys and Aether recommends him as a temporary teacher to Seraph, as he's a magic teacher. William wants to test his abilities and, because Seraph fought on par with Aether in the past, he vastly underestimates William, giving him the advantage at first. That's just what I thought up at first. If you're interested let me know. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:56, September 25, 2015 (UTC) It would take place a few months after Seraph and Aether's battle, but before the Shatter Dusk:Second Generation Arc. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:56, September 26, 2015 (UTC)